La Ste Catherine d’une sorcière
by Lys-d'O Black
Summary: Le 25 novembre est fêtée sainte Catherine. Les jeunes femmes de plus de 25 ans non mariées, portent symboliquement ce jour-là un chapeau vert et jaune, on dit qu’elles  coiffent sainte Catherine  . Patronne des vieilles filles, cette date peut parfois signifier beaucoup de choses.


Cet OS est né d'un immense sentiment de colère, il y a plus d'un an, face au remarques sur mon célibat. Non pas que je déteste les couples. J'exècre juste l'idée que cela m'arrive. Donc, dans un élan de rage, j'ai écrit ce court text pour m'apaiser. Bref, il n'est pas parfait, je le juge mauvais, mais après avoir hésité durant un an et demi, je me décide enfin à le publier. D'une part pour partager ma passion envers cette fête (je ne cesse dire que je porterai un jour ce fameux chapeau). Et d'autre part, parce qu'il m'encombre et que si je ne le publie pas, je l'effacerai. Je m'excuse platement et maintenant pour toutes les fautes et coquilles que vous pourrez trouver dans cet écrit (toute correction est la bienvenue), et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Le cris caractéristique d'un vieux réveil s'éleva dans l'air, rapidement suivit d'un grognement incompréhensible pour le commun des vivants. Une mains émergea presque instantanément de la couverture pour venir s'aplatir dans un bruit sourd sur l'appareil, cherchant à talon le moyen de réduire ce dernier au silence. La machine démoniaque enfin silencieuse une masse hirsute sortir d'un amas de draps, et un bâillement résonna dans la chambre. Il était huit heures du matin et Astoria Greengrass dans toute la splendeur d'un vendredi matin, s'éveillait.

Après un dernier regard meurtrier lancé, d'un oeil à moitié clos, à l'appareil, la jeune femme se leva pour se trainer d'un démarche peu sûre vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard un nouveau grognement retentit, suivi d'une litanie d'injure à l'adresse d'un ballon d'eau chaude soit disant trop petit. Contrainte de finir son shampoing à l'eau tiède puis froide, notre amie sortie pour une fois parfaitement réveillée de sa douche. C'est donc en peignoir, serviette autour des cheveux qu'elle prit enfin le chemin de la cuisine. Le temps que l'eau chauffe, elle mit deux tranche de pain à griller et sorti du placard un pot de confiture. Son elfe n'était pas là aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de congé imposé par la nouvelle loi « Granger ». Mais de toutes les façon elle savait se débrouiller sans, elle avait apprit à s'en passer lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans sa mansarde d'étudiante. Le sifflement incessant de sa bouilloire magique lui annonçant que l'eau avait atteint la bonne température, la fit réagir et elle se servi une tasse de thé. Puis, laissant sa boisson infuser, elle revient sur ses pas pour se sécher et donner une forme présentable à ses cheveux à l'aide de sortilèges. Elle jeta au passage un regard sur le calendrier accroché au mur.

Vendredi 25 novembre. Le cerveau maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, Astoria eu soudainement envie de retourner sous sa couette. Elle détestait déjà cette journée. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'à cette date on fêtait les vielles filles, elle l'avait prise en grippe. Sa premier sainte Catherine de vielle fille, quelle joie ! Vingt-cinq ans et toujours pas l'ombre d'un homme dans sa vie. Sa sœur allait se faire une joie de la rabaisser, elle qui était marié depuis cinq ans et enceinte jusqu'au cou de son deuxième enfant. Il allait aussi falloir qu'elle surveille son courrier, on ne sait jamais quelles mauvaises nouvelles en provenance de sa très chère génitrice pouvaient lui arriver durant son travail. Tout en complotant contre les femmes de sa famille, les hommes n'ayant cure de cette date, l'ancienne Serpentard entreprit enfin de s'habiller. Une robe de sorcière en soie bleu nuit avec des broderie argentées plus tard, elle était de retour dans la cuisine. Evidemment toute à ses pensées elle en avait oublié son thé qui avait trop infusé. Tant pis, il serait aussi amer qu'elle ce matin. Tout en grignotant son pain, elle consulta la Gazette du Sorcier pour connaitre la météo du jour et les quelques informations importantes. Génial, comme si la journée ne commençait pas assez mal, il allait pleuvoir des cordes. La jeune femme soupira, franchement, sans son travail, elle n'aurait pas osé sortir. Entre les femmes de sa famille toutes plus conservatrices les unes que les autres qui risquaient de lui faire payer son célibat, la météo, et cette date fatidique lui rappelant combien son choix de vie était mal vu par les anciennes familles de Sang-Pur, Astoria se dit que rester au lit jusqu'au lendemain matin, au risque d'avoir des insomnies le soir même, était un joli projet. Lâchant son troisième grognement de la matinée, elle fini de se préparer, masquant ses cernes et ses rougeurs naturelles sous une couche non négligeable de crème correctrice magique avant d'ajouter un vague coup de mascara et d'enfiler des bottines à talon.

La jeune femme se regarda dans la miroir, classique et élégant, sa tenue n'avait rien de différent des autres jours. Depuis que sa sœur chérie avait en un week-end refait l'intégralité de sa garde-robe, Astoria ne pouvait prétendre s'habiller de manière peu féminine. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs sa mère d'avoir organisé le massacre visant à réduire à néant son style vestimentaire d'étudiante, jugé par les femmes de sa famille peu attrayant aux yeux de la gente masculine. Comme si ces derniers pouvaient l'intéresser. Même si Astoria se savait belle, elle ne voulait à aucun prix d'un homme dans sa vie. Ses cheveux noir légèrement ondulé à l'aide d'un brushing magique et les yeux bleu caractéristique de sa famille, rendaient la jeune femme jolie, son éducation et ses origines génétiques en faisait un excellent parti. Seulement, des années d'éducation trop conservatrice avaient eu raison de sa volonté de fonder un jour une famille. Comme une adolescente encore en lutte contre ses parents, elle refusait de devenir ce que l'on avait toujours attendu d'elle, à savoir une épouse et mère de famille Sang-Pur modèle.

Modèle de quoi d'ailleurs ? D'un passé de plus en plus obsolète ? Les temps changeait, les femmes pouvaient maintenant travailler, et vivre seule sans risquer de manquer d'argent. Et elle en était fière, son travail lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, de voyager et de profiter de sa vie sans l'ombre d'un personnage ayant autorité sur elle. Sa plus grande joie avait été ce jour où annonçant à ses parents qu'elle quittait le manoir familiale pour s'installer sur le Chemin de Travers et travailler pour gagner seule sa vie, elle avait fait ses valises. Un pur instant de bonheur quand elle y repensait. Sa mère en avait lâché sa tasse de thé qui s'était joliment écrasée sur le tapis persan, son père blêmit jusqu'à être en mesure de rivaliser avec un vampire et sa sœur manqué de s'étouffer avec son scone à la myrtille. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas plus souvent de telles nouvelles à proclamer aux réunion familiale, cela lui donnerait un peu plus envie de s'y rendre. Après un dernier soupire et pressentant que la journée s'annonçait longue, Astoria prit sa cape et son écharpe, se lança un sortilège imperméabilisant et sorti.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la jeune femme était le nez plongé dans les comptes du Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de ses collègues débarqua sur la pointe des pieds dans son bureau. Affichant tous une mine conspiratrice et joyeuse, ils l'entourèrent tel une meute de loup affamé. La jeune femme soupira. Cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour elle. Que ses collègues débarquent, aussi nombreux, à l'improviste, dans son bureau, annonçait un coup fourré. La dernière fois que cela avait eu lieu, c'était au printemps pour son anniversaire. Ils lui avait concocté une petite fête surprise, l'obligeant à passer la journée avec un chapeau clignotant sur la tête et des confettis lancés par des angelots partout dans son bureau. Suite à cette événement, les elfes chargés du nettoyage l'avait fusillée du regard durant plus d'un mois.

« Mon petit serpent, sais-tu quel jour sommes-nous ? » lui demanda Pollux Fawley l'un des six conspirateurs, d'un air mystérieux, tout en conservant bien évidement les mains cachés dans son dos.

Le serpent en question devint livide et grogna. Chose que jusqu'alors elle pensait impossible, ses collègues semblaient s'être rappelé que l'on fêtait les vielles filles aujourd'hui. Prenant un air sérieux elle répliqua :

« Le 25 novembre, Fawley. Ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de ta femme d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers un autre de ses collègues. Collègue qui perdit immédiatement son sourire, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait encore une fois oublié l'anniversaire de son épouse. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il avait déserté le bureau, s'élançant tel un damné vers les magasins de bijoux et de fleurs les plus proches. La jeune femme sourit. Et d'un de moins, pensa-t-elle. Puis, dirigeant son regard vers une autre personnes dans la salle elle reprit :

« Dis-moi Smith, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui aussi que tu devait faire la présentation de ton projet au ministre ? » Elle vit son visage se vider immédiatement de son sang, avant que le dit personnage quitte comme un fou la pièce, entrainant dans son sillage un troisième collègue, censé l'aider.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de faire fuir les trois autres personnes présentes, Fawley, qui avait observé son petit manège digne de tout Serpertard en souriant, reprit :

« Bien joué mon petit serpent, mais tu n'y échappera pas. Donc, comme tu l'as deviné, nous fêtons aujourd'hui la sainte Catherine, patronne des vielles filles. Et comme tu le sais si bien, puisque tu as maintenant vint-cinq ans et que tu es toujours célibataire, tu vient de gagner le droit de passer la journée avec ce magnifique chapeau vert et jaune sur ta charmante petite tête. » En disant cela, il avait enfoncé sur ses cheveux le dit chapeau. Il prit rapidement une photo, « pour les annales du département », et les trois compères quittèrent bras dessus, bras dessous la pièce.

Sixième grognement de la journée pour Astoria. Elle n'y avait pas échappé. Bon sang ! Cette fête avait quasiment disparu de la mémoire collective, et elle se croyait à l'abris. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses collègues, dont la principale activité au Ministère était de s'amuser, et pour qui toutes les excuses étaient bonnes. Du nouvel an aux solstices, tout en passant par les fêtes comme la sainte Catherine, rien ne leur échappait. A croire qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire d'autre de leurs journées. Elle ôta le couvre chef dont on l'avait affublé pour l'observer. Un chapeau de paille verte, au quel on avait ajouté de fausses fleures jaunes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient et des rubans verts. Ridicule mais pas aussi laid que celui de la secrétaire des archives l'année dernière, ils auraient donc pu faire pire. A croire qu'ils avaient choisis d'être gentil pour sa première année de catherinette. Elle remit son chapeau, sachant parfaitement que si ses collègues la voyait sans, elle en prendrait pour son grade et retourna à ses dossiers.

Au alentour de midi vingt la faim se fit sentir. Astoria soupira, elle allait devoir sortir de sa cachette, n'ayant plus rien a grignoter dans ses tiroirs. Résignée, toujours coiffée de vert et jaune, elle se rendit à la cafétéria. Hors de question qu'elle mette les pieds hors du Ministère, bien assez de monde pourrait la voir comme ça. Toujours avec un air résigné, qui décidément semblait être son maquillage de la journée, elle prit un plateau, y posant sans vraiment faire attention son repas. Elle balaya rapidement la salle du regard, ses chers collègues n'étaient pas là. Sans doute parti déjeuner à l'extérieur pour comploter tranquillement. Elle s'assit donc à une table vide, ravie d'avoir la paix durant sa pause, sorti un journal, et plongea dans le déchiffrage des informations du jour tout en entamant sa soupe au potiron.

« Je peux m'assoir ?

Astoria sursauta en entendant la voix, et releva d'un coup la tête.

\- Pardon ?, dit-elle surprise.

\- Tu attend quelqu'un ? La place est réservée ?, demanda un jeune homme visiblement gêné, debout de l'autre coté de la table.

\- Ah, non pas du tout, c'est libre, William. » Répondit-elle avant de replonger derechef dans son article.

Le dénommé William ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit place en face de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention, concentrée dans sa lecture de la une du quotidien.

« Joli chapeau. »

Astoria grimaça puis leva les yeux. Le surnommé William la regardai, affichant tous les signes extérieur d'une volonté de discuter. Merlin ! Voilà que son repas perdait subitement de sa tranquillité. Elle replia calmement son journal, reprit sa fourchette et sourit.

« N'est-ce pas ? Ce sont mes collègues qui me l'ont offert. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton charmant, alors qu'elle en pensait le contraire.

\- Drôle de cadeau. » Réagit le jeune homme bougon.

Ah. Il ne connaissait pas la fête et semblait jaloux à l'idée qu'on lui ait fait un cadeau. Parfait. Elle allait s'amuser à ses dépends en guise de dédommagement pour sa tranquillité. Elle avait fait la connaissance de William Prewett à son arrivée dans le service. Nouvelle recrue comme elle bien que travaillant à l'étage inférieur, il la suivant comme un petit chien depuis. Issus d'une famille de Sang-Pur bien que modeste, il semblait avoir le béguin pour elle depuis le premier jour. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était entiché de la pire célibataire endurcie de sa génération, devenant une sorte de divertissement pour l'ancienne Serpentard. Le voir tenter des manœuvres malhabile pour se rapprocher d'elle, avait au moins le mérite de l'amuser. Il n'était pas laid, mais pas beau pour autant, et il lui manquait une dose suffisante de prestance pour lui plaire. L'ancien Poufsouffle possédait un caractère trop gentil, totalement naïf et pire que ça, il était idéaliste. Le pauvre soupirant n'avait donc aucune chance.

« Pas du tout. C'est un symbole.

\- Le symbole de quoi ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Mais de mon célibat bien-sûr ! William, comment as-tu pu oublier que l'on était la sainte Catherine aujourd'hui ?! le reprit-elle, toujours en souriant.

\- Ah, oui. Bien-sûr. Excuse-moi je suis un peu tête en l'air, répliqua-t-il d'un ton confus, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que signifiait cette fête.

Astoria jubilait, le pauvre était déjà perdu. Elle en aurait bientôt fini avec lui et pourrait quitter la table.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est en totale adéquation avec mon caractère ? Le questionna-t-elle d'un ton candide.

\- Quoi ? Reprit-il, toujours aussi perdu.

\- Mais le chapeau. Dit-elle, sur le ton d'une évidence. Après tout, il est normal qu'une célibataire aussi endurcie que moi-même porte un chapeau vert.

\- Toi, une célibataire endurcie ?! Manqua-t-il de s'étrangler.

\- Enfin William, je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit-elle d'une ton un peu trop maternel pour être sincère, je refuserai toujours le mariage pour déplaire à mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui mais tu sembles ne pas être dans ton assiette et tu ne m'écoutes pas. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant blêmir.

\- Oui, … oui. Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, tremblant de tout son être. Tu es sûre de vouloir rester célibataire toute ta vie ? Questionna-t-il, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturel du monde. J'ai mon travail, mes livres et mes voyages, pourquoi m'encombrerai-je d'un époux et d'enfants alors que je suis libre ?

\- Parce que c'est normal ? tenta-t-il.

\- Non, non William. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une tradition est jugée essentiel à l'accomplissement d'une femme par la société sorcière que cela doit être une obligation dans son existence. De plus je suis certaine de ne pas être faite pour cela, je ne supporte pas les enfants et déteste faire des compromis avec les gens. Tu me déçois William, depuis le temps que l'on se fréquente, je pensais que tu avais comprit et partageait mes opinions. Dit-elle, feignant d'être déçue.

\- Je… je… commença à bégayer le jeune homme.

Avant même qu'il est eu le temps de se reprendre, Astoria se leva, laissant le jeune homme se morfondre et se traiter de tous les noms pour n'avoir pu répondre de manière intelligente, prit ses affaires et quitta la cafétéria. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et gonflée d'une énergie nouvelle, ravivée par le désespoir de William, qu'elle reprit ses dossiers.

Il était vingt heures lorsque Astoria sortie du Ministère. Son déjeuner lui avait donné suffisamment d'énergie pour finir de nombreux dossiers qu'elle laissait trainer sur son bureau depuis plusieurs jours. Se lançant un nouveau sort contre la pluie elle prit la direction de l'épicerie la plus proche, sa bonne humeur revenue elle avait envie de faire de la pâtisserie. Puis les bras chargés de courses, elle rentra enfin chez elle. Dans son trois pièces, soit sa chambre, sa bibliothèque qui lui servait aussi de bureau et son salon, le tout avec une cuisine et une salle de bain. Un appartement de célibataire riche, en soit. Son appartement, son chez elle, qu'elle avait acheté après avoir économisé durant deux ans pour quitter la mansarde qui lui avait servit de maison suite à son départ du manoir familiale. Elle avait prit plaisir à choisir la décoration de ce dernier, s'amusant à marier le mobilier de différentes époques, le tout avec beaucoup de goût et les précieux conseils d'une décoratrice d'intérieur.

Jetant un regard sur ce qui l'entourait elle ressenti un pincement au cœur. Non, elle ne renoncerait pas à tout ça pour vivre avec quelqu'un, pour laisser un homme contrôler sa vie, comme le mari de Daphné le faisait déjà si bien. Il était hors de question qu'elle renonce à tout ce qu'elle avait obtenue en se battant pour gagner sa liberté, sa si chère et si précieuse liberté. Son plus grand trésors, après ses livres bien-sûr, sa seule raison de se lever le matin, et qui lui permettait de porter ce chapeau affreusement ridicule mais tellement symbolique pour elle. Otant sa cape et ses chaussures elle ouvrit son courrier tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une facture, un hebdomadaire économique auquel elle été abonnée depuis ses études en finances et une lettre. Nouveau grognement, suivit cette fois d'un soupir, elle avait reconnu l'écriture de sa mère.

 _« Astoria,_

 _Nous comptons sur votre présence au déjeuner familial qui aura lieu demain à onze heures. Soyez à l'heure et correctement habillée._

 _Elizabeth G.»_

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Pas un mot gentil, pas d'autre alternative que de venir puisque sa mère ne lui demandai pas son avis (la seule fois où elle avait fait faux bon à une invitation familiale, sa mère avait envoyé son père et son beau-frère la chercher à coup de Stupefix). Et si elle décryptais le message, cela signifiant en réalité :

 _« Astoria Morgane Greengrass,_

 _Étant donné que tu es incapable de te trouver un mari digne de ton rang, tu es convoquée à la demeure familiale demain midi pour rencontrer un nouveau prétendant choisi par ton père et moi-même. J'exige que ta tenue et ton comportement ne nous fassent pas honte._

 _Ta mère »_

La jeune femme du se retenir pour ne pas partir camper au fin fond du pays durant les deux prochains jours. Apparement sa mère n'avaient pas oublié la sainte Catherine et désirait plus que tout mettre un terme à la situation non-marial de sa cadette. Situation, oh combien scandaleuse, aux yeux d'une vielle aristocrate. Un sourire amer vient orner les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il fut pourtant un temps où sa mère lui empêchait de s'approcher de tout garçon, de peur de voir leur si précieuse famille déshonorée. Mais maintenant que sa fille avait bien plus que l'âge de se marier, elle mettait en place tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour rendre ses souhaits réels. Malheureusement pour sa mère, Astoria était d'un tout autre avis. Son bonheur résidait dans son indépendance. Et si les aventures désastreuses de son aînée au collège l'avait tenue éloignée des garçons jusqu'à sa majorité, la perspective de finir sa vie tel une poupée de porcelaine dans une vitrine pour faire plaisir à ses parents, la poussaient à s'éloigner de ces derniers de toutes ses forces. Quoi de plus normal après tout qu'au fils du temps l'aînée se soit résignée en épousant un mari tel que le désirait sa famille, et que la cadette voyant ce qui l'attendait ait préféré se rebeller en déclarant vouloir rester célibataire à vie.

Astoria posa la lettre sur la table de salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mit un peu de musique, calme pour éviter de s'énerver face à la perspective d'un déjeuner au manoir, enfila son tablier en débutant la préparation d'un gâteau. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à l'idée de devoir supporter sa famille au grand complet le lendemain. Penser à autre chose ou à un nouveau moyen de les énerver. Bien évidement, elle serait pire qu'avec William ce midi envers le jeune homme qui lui sera présenté, glisserait de petites remarques acerbes à sa soeur et son très cher et détestable beau-frère, partirai avant que l'on lui en ai donné l'autorisation et se jurerai de demander prochainement sa mutation en France voire à l'autre bout de la planète sur une île déserte et non reliée par Portauloin, cheminée et autre moyens de transport sorcier à sa famille. Mais jusque là rien de neuf. Il fallait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'inattendu par sa mère.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur le chapeau si gracieusement offert le matin même par ses collèges. La solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début. La jeune femme prit la ferme décision de cacher ce dernier à son arrivé au manoir, pour éviter que sa mère ne lui confisque, et de le remettre juste avant de passer à table. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir sa mère s'étouffer et enrager sur place en ne pouvant rien faire contre ce ridicule couvre chef durant deux heures. Oui, ce petit accessoire allait lui mettre du baume au coeur le lendemain, car il était hors de question que quelqu'un entre dans sa vie. Elle voulait rester seule et porter fièrement les couleurs de ce chapeau, tel un étendard rappelant à sa mère qu'elle ne serait jamais à son image. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la parfaite petite Sang-Pur que l'on avait élevé. Jamais.


End file.
